Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!
is the eighth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. StarNinger makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis As the Ninningers battle Youkai Nekomata, they travel to the past and meet a younger Takaharu and Fuuka Igsaaki and save them from Nekomata. Now, they must defeat Youkai Nekomata and save time and space before its too late. Plot On their first day of school, Nagi arrives at the school gate using his ninjutsu, to which Fuuka lectures him to keep it a secret out of fear that they would be used as gossiping material. Somewhere at the spot where Youkai Nekomata died, the watch that his Sealing Shuriken infected somehow activates. Tsumuji reports a Youkai attack to three other Ninningers, despite the Gamagama Guns having no reactions to it. As they arrive, Nekomata is easily defeated by a triple Ninja Violent Slash, but no Sealing Shuriken comes out. As they leave, the watch remaining from Nekomata suddenly reacts again. Back at the dojo, the three other Ninningers decide to play hide-and-seek in order to sharpen their skills in finding their enemies. While Nagi and Fuuka return home, they are unexpectedly followed by two of Fuuka's classmates, who request to visit their house. Takaharu has just finished counting and suddenly meets Nagi, Fuuka and her classmates, where he invites them to their dojo. While inside, Tsumuji suddenly approaches from one of the secret passage walls and Kasumi, whom hides herself, suddenly appears and are forced to withdraw. Tsumuji reveals that another report of a Youkai attack has surfaced while the Gamagama Guns have no response. In the end, the hide-and-seek is suspended and both AkaNinger and MomoNinger face the Youkai while Fuuka tries to keep her friends stay for a while, fearing their safety. AkaNinger easily defeats him with the Ninja Violent Slash and brings along his watch. When Yakumo exposes himself after being tired of hiding, he accidentally frightens Fuuka's classmates, forcing her to bring all of her Ninninger teammates outside. Takaharu accidentally drops Nekomata's watch, where he revives for the third time and searches for the End Shuriken and kidnaps Fuuka's classmates as part of collecting human fears. He leaps into the past, as Takaharu and Fuuka follow in pursuit. They arrive in 2005, where they stumble upon the old Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo before it was destroyed in their time. There, they meet younger versions of themselves playing hide-and-seek. After Fuuka tells them of the Youkai, her younger self cries, dragging Nekomata who wanted to collect her fear as an alternative to the End Shuriken. The young Fuuka however reveals that it was a trick to lure him out and assures herself to become a better ninja when she grows up. Fuuka finally remembers that it was herself who chose the path of a ninja instead of desiring to live like normal citizens. Transforming in front of her classmates, ShiroNinger frees them before all of them are returned to the present. Soon, they regroup with the other Ninningers and face Nekomata and his Hitokarages. ShiroNinger purposely makes Nekomata accidentally spill out his weakness and together they strike his clock, preventing him from reviving and kill him. But Kyuemon enlarges him and the Ninningers summoned their OtomoNin to form Shurikenjin Paon. ShiroNinger takes over AkaNinger's place and initiates the Shurikenjin: Paon Boomerang. After the battle, when the OtomoNins return to their hiding spots, a strange golden Ninja riding on an unknown OtomoNin witnesses the battle and disappears with his OtomoNin in a puff of smoke. The next day, Fuuka, her will to be a kunoichi reignited, encounters her two classmates and with Nagi decides to give them a lift to their school - ninja-style. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : *Takaharu Igasaki (Child): *Fuuka Igasaki (Child): Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Yokai Nekomata: *Hitokarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Strike), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Paon (Paonmaru) *AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Strike), Goton (Wood Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Strike), Goton (Fire Setting), Byunmaru *StarNinger - N/A Errors *When StarNinger observes the Ninninger, he proclaims "They are the grandchildren of Last Ninja", instead of "They are the grandchildren of the Last Ninja". Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . Coincidentally, that episode also introduced a new hero to its show, . *'Viewership': 4.6% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 8 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 7' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 3 **'Green': 5''' **'''Yellow: 4 *Due to the unique circumstance of Youkai Nekomata reviving beyond the purification of his Sealing Shuriken, no Sealing Shuriken are claimed in this episode. **Ironically in the next episode there are two sealing shuriken are claimed, one by StarNinger and then by Ninningers. *The title is a reference to , and could also be an homage to Robert Heinlein's time-travel novel . DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!, Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away, Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! and Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. See Also (StarNinger's first appearance) (Rodeomaru and Bison Buggy debut) (fight footage) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢時をかけるネコマタ！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢時をかけるネコマタ！｣ Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode